


nothing goes wrong.

by aesthalon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthalon/pseuds/aesthalon
Summary: hey guys! this work was a bit of a project of mine, as i've never written for ao3 before and decided that during break, i should give it a shot. to summarize, this is basically a book-version of one of techno's streams; like a transcription, except i give more details into characters and backgrounds and such. this was super fun to do, and i'm excited to start on this writer's journey :)also i'm sure people have done this before but i guess i wanted my own unique take on it lolhere's the stream: https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=4113&v=uT5-lQdEBIs&feature=youtu.be*note that there is NO IRL SHIPPING**this work will detail the journey techno takes in dealing with the butcher army!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	nothing goes wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Techno is met with unfortunate news, and faces the consequence of heading into battle after spending such a long time in isolation.

_Ph1LzA whispers to you: they know where you are. get ready old friend_

The audible ruckus of the cottage started to quiet as a singular heartbeat began to ring in Techno’s ears. The gravity of the situation set in, and he could only stand still with bated breath as the gears started clicking into place.

Oh god.

Techno made a beeline for the ladder, heading up the rungs and bolting for the window as quick as he could. Yanking the panes open, he leaned over the trapdoor to scout out the incoming enemies. While nothing had appeared quite yet, the imminence of what was to come brought a familiar intensity—a feeling he was rather accustomed to after partaking in multiple wars, skirmishes, and general governmental conflict.

As a result of the multitude of such events (which consisted of various people), Techno hadn’t the slightest idea of who abruptly decided to confront him. He distinctly recalled making it clear, under multiple occasions, that he was under retirement, as he wished no violence toward anyone at the present moment. His vehemence in pushing for his anarchical ideology was no longer a part of him. He had grown, now merely wishing to lead a humble life, in his humble abode, with no risk of warfare.

Although, as an ex-combatant with a reputation mirroring that of the highest war criminals, he did indeed have a thing or two up his sleeve. One could say he was well-provisioned, though no one needed to know that quite yet.

Regardless, all Techno knew was that there were people after him, and these people wanted to inflict damage on him and his property. Who these people were, and how they came to find his exact coordinates, Techno hadn’t a clue. He predicted the worst, and began mentally going through the few people that knew where he currently resided. He could only think of Phil and Ghostbur, who he considered his only friends, and who were the sole people Techno had shared his exact location with. On a completely and utterly unrelated note, they were also the only people that bothered to visit, or cared enough to make the effort to make such an arduous journey.

Techno had full confidence that neither of the two would purposefully rat him out. At times, Ghostbur proved to be a bit of a veracious entity, sometimes in the most undesirable and inconvenient of situations. But—and Techno stood by this belief with earnest—most of the members on the DreamSMP would not be able to pick up on the biggest of hints, even if it was right in front of them. Ghostbur could come up with the most unconvincing of cover-ups after a slip-up, and these people would still be fully convinced that such an obvious lie was fact. Techno couldn’t begin to fathom why, but as was the nature of these people. It was astonishing.

Without warning, Techno was kicked out of his stupor, as the wind roughly sent forward a whisper that landed square in his face. No longer entranced in his thoughts, he realized there was a much more important matter to be discussed besides the stupidity of the fools he unfortunately spent his godforsaken existence with. The previously-mentioned breeze continued its journey along his face, and upon reaching his eardrums, murmured words that he couldn’t bear to hear.

_Ph1LzA whispers to you: they found the compass_

While he knew now how these people knew how to find him, Techno couldn’t help but to silently curse at himself for his own ignorance. He gave Phil that compass in a time of vulnerability, placing his full trust in his friend’s ability to keep their connection in secrecy. It was idiotic to think that their comradeship could remain confidential, as it was only a matter of time until rumors of his and Phil’s past regarding the Antarctic Empire resurfaced. Their empire was revered far and wide, and it was unspoken (yet now public) knowledge that their allyship was a force to be reckoned with. Techno found himself wishing that he had done more to dissuade the rumors, to publicly deny that he had anything to do with Phil. Maybe then, his only friend could have been kept safe from the clutches of the corrupt.

He only hoped his old friend was still okay. Techno had no way of knowing what exactly this nameless group had done to Phil, in order to get their hands on such an item.

Alas, it would not help to dwell on what could have been done. Springing back from leaning out the window, Techno quickly gathered his thoughts and began to prepare for the oncoming army. Heaving open his ender chest, he grabbed his weapons of mass destruction, of which had not been used since the fall of L’manberg. There was a certain sentimentality that came with unveiling them after such a long period of unuse, and the ex-warrior couldn’t help but to smirk at the possibilities that were brought to mind. With his skill and over-powered weaponry, he knew that the army held virtually no chance against him.

Speaking of which, Techno still had but a clue at exactly who was after him. He promptly opened the window once more, sending forward a murmur to the chilling gales. He asked them to deliver his inquiry to Phil, and the pig’s darting eyes bounced through the room as he restlessly twiddled his thumbs. He awaited his response, impatient for the breeze’s return.

_Ph1LzA whispers to you: quackity and a gang_

_Ph1LzA whispers to you: they have netherite_

_Ph1LzA whispers to you: big q, ranboo, tubbo and fundy_

Suffice to say, Techno hadn’t expected this in the slightest. Last time he visited L’manberg, these aforementioned individuals were penniless, close to pathetic. The fact that they were able to obtain mass amounts of netherite in a short amount of time was slightly concerning. Techno would have to care _slightly more_ if he were to enter this battle with full certainty that he wouldn’t waste too much of his own equipment. It wasn’t a question of whether or not he would win, it was just a question of whether or not he would be able to make it through the fight without wasting supplies that would find better use in more significant battles.

Techno’s current inventory was quite lackluster at the moment, as he still had much to gather. Simply equipping the rocket launcher and his trusty Orphan Obliterator might be enough, but having potions at hand would make the combat much more interesting. Grabbing a totem of undying from his ender chest, he was positive that he had covered all his bases.

Except he hadn’t.

Sifting through his vast stock of items, he noticed that he had run out of rockets and the materials for crafting them. His rocket launcher was now rendered useless for its intended purposes, and Techno now had to resort to weakness arrows. With a sigh, he grabbed a stack out of a random chest, taking slight notice to the chest’s mysterious disarrangement. Looking closer, he recognized that a majority of his items had inexplicably disappeared, especially his large supply of gapples. Techno decided that Phil had likely visited recently, and he continued on gathering items without a second thought.

Once he finished adequately preparing, he spared another quick look outside. To his surprise (and confusion), there indeed was someone out in the snow. But, it was someone unexpected.

Cheerily, the visitor’s voice echoed across the snow.

“Hi Technoblade! How’s it going man?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed it! i do have a few things i have to say about the chapter though:  
> 1\. yes i KNOW tommy found his house on a stream but i am simply going to ignore that since it was not canon, confirmed by techno himself  
> 2\. idk how whispers would work irl but i was like “oh isn’t ‘whispering winds’ a commonly used phrase” and kinda just went from there
> 
> i would love for some feedback, always looking for opportunities to enhance my writing :)  
> *also note: i'm not sure what the time period would be for when chapters will come out, as i am a sophomore in high school, but i'm shooting for weekly updates? maybe?
> 
> my twitter is @aesthalon, where i'll notify y'all of any updates and also clutter your tl with my shitty tweets LMAO


End file.
